


Regret

by Mysticerlia



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hope, Hurt No Comfort, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticerlia/pseuds/Mysticerlia
Summary: Saber wakes up in a place unknown, wearing things she'd never wear in a lifetime. A tall, purple haired witch comes out of the closest door.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Medea | Caster/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 1





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago while I was in the fandom, and I'm deeply sorry for the angst. I'm not a good writer but I wanted to fix things up so people can read this.

The sounds of bloodshed ring loudly within the church. The ringing of silence soon follows after. The flow of the white dress under her as she rises from her consciousness. Saber tries to rise from her fetal position, as she feels her wrists burn. 

"I see you're finally awake, Saber." Saber shifts her glare from her wrists to the figure in front of her speaking. "Where are we, Caster? Why am I wearing this provocative clothing?" The white dress shifts under her, as she tries sitting up straight. The blue bow above her rear is a little too tight for comfort. The front of the white dress compliments her features, as does the blue bow in her hair. The burning in her wrists grows more as she struggles. 

"We are currently in a church. Oh, my my, are you embarrassed of your current attire?" She smirks as she walks closer to the King. “Have you no shame? Are you insane? Why would you dress me in this attire!” Saber shifts and turns, trying to break free from the link. Suddenly, Caster flings her way towards her and punches her in the abdomen. Saber winces and gasps as she feels the bruise forming. "You can do your worst, but I will never become your pon!" Saber says panting. She can taste blood in her mouth as she tries to lift herself up once again, but is pushed back down by the purple haired Caster. Caster leans above her and slowly pulls off her cloak. "We will have a lot of fun today, you see. We will become one and you will submit yourself to me!" She lifts Saber's bound wrists above her head and attaches them to the ground. Saber's eyes widen as she feels a new foreign feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. She kissed her. The soft, purple lips mush with her own. Saber is put in shock as she feels Caster's hands slowly going down her arm. Caster pulls away from the kiss. "What's wrong?" Caster smiles while she looks into Saber's eyes. The insanity of her mind shows on her delirious face. Saber's face goes from confused, to scared, to anger. She tries to kick Caster off of her, which results in Caster grabbing her legs. She spreads Saber's legs and shows off her white cotton panties. 

"Oh look how gorgeous." Caster says as she slowly slides her hand up the inside of Saber's thigh. Saber shivers feeling the new sensation. Caster sits up and looks down at Saber and her smirk grows into a sinister grin. Saber tries to kick her to no avail and close her legs. "Don't put your filthy hands on me." Saber glares up at Caster as Caster's hand slowly touches where her heart is. Saber turns her head and freezes. The sound of the cloth ripping as she rips the cloth covering Saber’s chest. “How is it? King Arthur. How does it feel to be below someone? Is it Exciting? Is it frightening?” Caster fondles a nipple on the king’s left breast. “Stop this monstrosity, Caster! Fight me with honor!” Saber tries breaking the chain binding her and kicking her captor above.

Caster hasn’t had this much fun in years. The screams and begs of the king below her as she thrusted three of her fingers. Blood mixed with the juices of the king is all she tastes as she licks in between the king’s thighs. The squirms and moist sounds the king makes due to the intrusion. Saber shamefully clamps on Caster’s fingers as she’s driven to finishing. 

“Such a good king you are, You are mine.” 

One final scream leaves Saber’s mouth as Caster signs the contract with her. As her vision fades, She sees her darling Shiro running towards her.


End file.
